Beziehungen
Romantische und/oder sexuelle Beziehungen zwischen den Charakteren 'sind ein ungeheuer populäres Thema im Touhou Doujinshi und in Touhou Fanarts. Da fast jeder in Gensokyo weiblich ist, ist "everybody in Gensokyo is gay" ein Meme. ZUN hat bis jetzt jedoch noch nie offiziell die Idee anerkannt zwischen seinen Charakteren eine Romanze zu haben, zumindest ist noch keine Quelle bekannt, in der er sowas gesagt hat. Dies ist eine Auflistung der bekanntesten Touhou Shippings und schließt "Crack Shippings" aus. Hauptcharaktere Die beiden Hauptcharaktere Marisa Kirisame und Reimu Hakurei werden oft als Shipping Opfer verwendet und dazu meist mit Feinden, die sie bereits besiegt haben, geshippt. Jedoch wird oft gesagt, dass Marisa ein größeres "Harem" hat. * Reimu x Marisa oder "ReiMari" Reimu und Marisa treten beide als spielbare Charakter auf, und das fast immer in den gleichen Spielen. Seit dem Beginn von Touhou gelten sie als das bekannteste Pärchen. Sie scheinen an vielen Orten des Spieles bekannt zu sein und haben eine Art on-off Kameradschaft. Es ist eher ein beliebtes Ship bei den Fan Autoren, die meistens einen Kontrast zwischen Marisas frecher, unbekümmerter und spontanen Persönlichkeit und Reimus unerschrockener, gelassener und ausgeglichener Art. Künstler wie Rocket Fuel 21 und Asian Big Brother Generation stellen gerne eine anhängliche und aggressive Reimu und eine schüchterne Marisa dar(oder Marisa, die wahnsinnig in Reimu verliebt ist). Man muss jedoch sagen, dass dies persönliche Interpretationen der Autoren und Zeichner sind. Der Satz 「僕の見つけた真実はレイマリ」 ("Boku no mitsuketa shinjitsu wa ReiMari"'' / "My discovered truth is ReiMari"/"Meine entdeckte Wahrheit ist ReiMari") wird von Unterstützern dieses Shippings verwendet. Reimu Pairings * Reimu x Yukari oder "YukaReimu" Reimu und Yukari - die Schrein Maiden des Randes und der Youkai des Randes - in Imperishable Night als Border Team zusammengesteckt. In Fanarbeiten wird ihre Beziehung oftmals mit Yukari dargestellt, welche spielerisch Reimu neckt oder mit ihr flirtet, die darauf oftmals irritiert reagiert oder unzufrieden über die Annäherungsversuche ist, im Endeffekt wird sie aber immer aufgeschlossener den Annäherungsversuchen gegenüber. Der Satz 「ゆかれいむは俺のロード」 ("YukaReimu wa ore no roodo" / "YukaReimu is my lord" / "YukaReimu ist mein Lord") wird als Unterstützung des Shippings genutzt. * Reimu x Alice oder "ReiAri" (und weniger verwendet "AriRei") Alice scheint sich noch von damals an Reimu zu erinnern von ihren damaligen Aufeinandertreffen in PCB und MS (Mystic Square). Das Ship war ziemlich bekannt bevor das Magic Team in Imperishable Night das Pairing Marisa x Alice einleitete. Dennoch ist dieses Pairing niemals wirklich ausgestorben und bleibt weiterhin eines der beliebtesten Pairings. Der Satz レイアリは原点」 ("ReiAri wa genten" / "ReiAri is the starting point" / "ReiAri ist der Startpunkt") wird von Unterstützern dieses Pairings benutzt. * Reimu x Sanae oder "ReiSana" Das Ship existiert vermutlich da beide Schrein Maidens sind, auch der Dialog in Mountain of Faith könnte ein Grund dafür sein. Es war das einzige bekannte Pairing von Sanae bevor Kogasa x Sanae kam. Der Satz 「レイサナの道を歩む」 ("ReiSana no michi wo ayumu" / "I walk the path of ReiSana"/ "Ich laufe den Weg von ReiSana") wird von Unterstützern dieses Pairing verwendet. * Reimu x Aya oder "AyaReimu" Ein Pairing das Dank der Partnerschaft in Subterranean Animism an Beliebtheit gewann. Andere Begegnungen befinden sich in Phantasmagoria of Flower View in Ayas Scenario, in welchem Aya vermerkt, dass "eine Schrein Maiden großartige Informationsquelle ist." Von regelmäßigen Kämpfen sagt sie "Natürlich, wenn ich in Stories feststecke, dann bin ich auf Schrein Maidens limitiert." In Mountain of Faith sagt Aya "Es ist weil ich diejenige bin, die am meisten über dich weiß." In Reimus vierter Stage in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, nachdem sie Aya besiegt hat und das Wetter sich zu Reimus Wetter wechselt (sonnig) bemerkt Aya, dass es das erste Mal seit langem sei, dass sie die Sonne sieht und es sich gut anfühlen würde. Es ist bekannt, dass Aya von allem und jedem Fotos macht, deswegen denken andere oft, dass sie Reimu fotografiert, wenn diese alleine ist. Der Satz 「今日のネタもあやれいむ」 ("Kyou no neta mo AyaReimu" / "Today's neta is AyaReimu" / "Die heutige Geschichte ist AyaReimu") wird von den Unterstützern dieses Pairings verwendet. * Reimu x Remilia oder "RemiRei" In einem Ending von Embodiment of Scarlet Devil wird erwähnt, dass Remilia den Hakurei Schrein oft besucht um dort Tee zusammen mit Reimu zu trinken. Dies wurde natürlich weiterverwendet. Der Satz「レミレイが俺のデスティニー」 ("RemiRei ga ore no destiny" / "RemiRei is my destiny"/ "RemiRei ist mein Schicksal/meine Bestimmung") wird von Unterstützern dieses Pairings genutzt. * Reimu x Suika oder "ReiSuika" Nachdem sie nach den Ereignissen von Immaterial and Missing Power kein festes Zuhause mehr hatte kam Suika im Hakurei Schrein unter. Es ist plausible zu denken, dass auch Oni manchmal sehr liebevoll sein können. * Reimu x Yuuka oder "YuukaReimu" Reimu besucht manchmal den Garten der Sonne, weswegen es dieses Pairing vermutlich gibt. * Reimu x Cirno oder "ReiChiru" Das beliebteste Ship, welches Cirno beinhaltet ist tatsächlich mit Reimu, da sie often zusammen mit dieser gesehen wird und als ⑨ gemobbt wird. In den meisten Versionen dieses Pairings verhält sich Reimu wie ihre große Schwester. * Reimu x Rinnosuke Reimu ist eine häufige Besucherin und Schmarotzer im Kourindou, die häufigste Besucherin ist Marisa, Reimu folgt jedoch direkt nach ihr. * Reimu '''oder Marisa x Koishi Koishi's Profil in Subterranean Animism sagt aus, dass sie sich schnell an Menschen geklammert hat, die sie am Moriya Schrein besiegt hatten. Je nachdem welchen Charakter man gewählt hat kann dies Marisa oder Reimu sein. Marisa Pairings * Marisa x Alice oder "MariAri", "Malice" oder "AliMari" In Imperishable Night bilden Alice und Marisa das sogenannte Magic Team. Da beide Hexen sind und im Magic Forest leben und dazu auch vereinzelt Streitereien austragen werden die beiden oft as Freundinnen dargestellt. In Fanarbeiten wird das Paar als aufgewühlt dargestellt, mit einer Alice, die ihre Gefühle für die oftmals vergessliche Marisa versteckt und wegen ihrer Einstellung verzweifelt. Oftmals wird auch ein sogenanntes "Worst Case Scenario" dargestellt, in welchem Angst auf Alice ausgeübt wird, welche tödlich werden kann, sobald sie beginnt besessene und eifersüchtige Tendenzen zu entwickeln, was dazu führen könnte, dass sie entweder Marisa oder sich selbst schadet. Unter Fans ist dieses Paring sehr beliebt, was durch Marisa Stole the Precious Thing nochmals unterstützt wird. Alice wird normal als Tsundere dargestellt, die weiß, dass sie später als Marisa sterben wird und aus diesem Grund ihre Gefühle versteckt, diese jedoch am Ende anerkennt. Auch wenn es die Chance gibt, dass Marisa in der Zukunft ein Youkai wird (genau wie Reimu ein Gott werden könnte, laut Kochiya Sanae). Marisa ist das Gegenteil von Alice Persönlichkeit und beide streiten viel, weswegen ihre Beziehung auch als eine Love/Hate-Beziehung angesehen wird. Im Bad End von Imperishable Night teilen die beiden sich ein Bett und warten auf den Morgen. Der Satz「マリアリが俺のジャスティス」 ("MariAri ga ore no justice!" / "MariAri is my justice!" / "MariAri ist meine Gerechtigkeit") wird oft verwendet um zu zeigen, dass man dieses Paring unterstützt. * Marisa x Sakuya oder "SakuMari" * Marisa x Patchouli oder "PachuMari" * Marisa x Flandre oder "FuraMari" Nachdem sie Flandre in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil in der Extra Stage besiegt hat schlägt Marisa Flandre vor zu heiraten, zum Beispiel Reimu. Die Fans jedoch haben angefangen Flandre mit Marisa zu shippen anstatt mit Reimu, das Pairing Reimu x Flandre ist im Fandom eher unüblich. Der Satz 「フラマリが私の人生」 ("FuraMari ga watashi no jinsei" / "FuraMari is my vitality" / "FuraMari ist meine Lebenskraft") wird von Unterstützern von FuraMari verwendet. * Marisa x Rinnosuke Rinnosuke kennt Marisa seit diese ein kleines Kind ist und arbeitete für ihren Vater. Er schuf Marisa ihren Mini-Hakkero. Die Beziehung der beiden wird gelegentlich dargestellt, dass sie sich umeinander kümmern. * Marisa x Nitori oder "NitoMari" Dies basiert auf die Entscheidung Nitori als Marisa's Yokai Partner in Subterranean Animism zu wählen mit Marisa's Feuertyp C. Der Satz 「今日の実験はにとまり」 ("Kyou no jiken wa NitoMari" / "Today's experiment is NitoMari" / "Das heutige Experiment ist NitoMari") wird für dieses Pairing verwendet. * Marisa x Yuuka oder "YuuMari" Es ist beliebter als Reimu x Yuuka. Vermutlich liegt das an Marisa's Markenzeichen, dem Master Spark, welcher zuvor von Yuuka benutzt wurde, die sich darüber eher weniger erfreut zeigen würde. Meister und Diener Das Leiden und die Frustration der erfahrenen ernsten Diener bei Hand ihrer verärgerten und launischer Meister wird häufig als eine Art Humor in diesen Shippings verwendet in offiziellen Werken (besonders Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth) und in Fanarbeiten. * Remilia x Sakuya oder "RemiSaku" * Flandre x Meiling oder "MeiFura" * Shou x Nazrin oder "NazuShou" * Kaguya x Eirin oder "E-Teru" * Yuyuko x Youmu oder "YuyuMyon" * Aya x Momiji oder "AyaMomi" * Byakuren x Shou oder "ShouBayku" * Yukari x Ran oder "YukaRan" * Kanako, Suwako und Sanae oder "KanaSana" und "SuwaSana" * Mima x Marisa oder "MimaRisa" * Satori mit Rin und Utsuho oder "RinSato" und "KuuSato" * Patchouli x Koakuma oder "PachuKoa" * Byakuren x Nue und/oder Murasa oder "NueHijiri" (für Nue) * Meiling x Remilia oder "MeiRemi" * Shikieiki x Komachi oder "KomaEiki" * Shinki x Alice oder "ShinAri" * Ran x Chen * Yumemi x Chiyuri Geschwister Pairings * Remilia Scarlet x Flandre Scarlet oder "RemiFura" * Satori Komeiji x Koishi Komeiji oder "SatoKoi" * Koishi x Flandre oder "KoiFura" * Minoriko Aki x Shizuha Aki Das einige existierende Pairing für die Aki Schwestern. * Toyohime x Yorihime Generelle Pairings Dominanz oder Rape Kategorie:Fanon und Memes